The White Void
by ShadowgoddessFFU
Summary: What happens when Kaze and Makenshi get stuck in a void of nothing in which there is no time?
1. Default Chapter

(Kaze and Makenshi shoot up in sky and blast each other)

Makenshi: Black Wind, Kaze

Kaze: White Cloud, you owe me ten dollars...

(long pause)

Makenshi: HOLD IT!

(empty whiteness)

Makenshi: I so don't owe you ten dollars!

Kaze:(looks at Makenshi, as sweat drop forms, walks away) Screw you...

Makenshi: DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME MISTER! HEY!

(Makenshi gets farther away)

(Kaze passes Makenshi, and stops)

Kaze: Wha?

(looks back and forth)

(slowly backs up towards Makenshi)

Kaze: What the hell is this place?

(Makenshi sprints forward, gets far away, then passes Kaze, does it for five times until he is out of breath)

Makenshi: Huff, puff, cough CRAP MAN! JESUS CHRIST!

(Makenshi thinks, then little light bulb appears on head)

Makenshi: Maybe this thing is made of glass and...

Kaze: And what?

Makenshi: I always wanted to try this! (takes deep breath)

(bursts out high note)

Makenshi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!

(Makenshi pauses, does it again)

(vein mark appears on Kaze's forehead)

Kaze: SHUT UP! IT WON'T BREAK CAUSE IT AIN'T MADE OUTTA GLASS!

Makenshi: But the science teacher said it would happen! DAMN YOU! (runs away, slams invisible door, starts yelling and crying)

10 minutes later(Makenshi comes out of invisible room)

(Kaze is sitting on floor)

Makenshi: IV'E GOT IT! BLAST IT WITH THE MAGUN! DO IT! DO IT! HEE HEE!

Kaze: Fine...

(goes through whole summon thing)

(summon blast towards top of void, then disappears)

Kaze:... 

(summon shoots up from below, drags Makenshi)

Makenshi: KAZE! YOUR BIRD IS ATTACKING ME! GET IT OFF!

(summon flies around void, screeching and dragging Makenshi)

Kaze: Hey boy! Clam down now!

(summon still flies around screaming)

(vein mark appears on Kaze's forehead, shoots summon)

(summon dies. Makenshi lays on ground)

Makenshi: This will take awhile...


	2. Chapter 2

Makenshi: AH! IT'S BEEN TEN DAYS!

Kaze: (smacks hand on forehead.) We need to find a way…how?

Makenshi: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn…..

(5 hours later)

Makenshi: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…WAIT!

Kaze: YES!

Makenshi: Uh, no. Forget it.

Kaze: No. What?

Makenshi: No, it's stupid.

Kaze; No really, what?

Makenshi: Nah. Won't work.

Kaze: TELL ME DAMMIT!

Makeshi: ARGH! FINE!

(pauses)

Makenshi: Maybe it we like think really hard about complex shit! Like John Locke or Taoism! Or stuff we learned in physics!

Kaze: HOW WOULD THINKING ABOUT THAT GET US OUT OF HERE!

Makenshi: I don't know like undoing the space-time continuum.

Kaze: How? With our brains?

Makenshi: Yeah! Let's see! (shuts eyes and raises up hands)

Kaze: This is kinda stupid…

Makenshi: Shhh…I'm focusing my mind power…

(crack forms on top of void)

Kaze: KEEP DOING THAT!

(everything breaks and they pass out. Kaze wakes up)

Kaze: Uh…my head. WHAT! AH SHIT!

(White void surrounds Kaze and Makenshi.)

Makenshi: NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!

Kaze: It seems like we have to accomplish something….

Makenshi: Let's do random stuff together and see if it works!

Kaze: Fine!

(DAYS LATER AFTER MANY RANDOM THINGS)

Kaze: AARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! (Fist in air.)

Kaze: I played fetch with you, I threw you, and walked on top of you, we sang together, I ate your cape, I hugged you, I barked at you, I acted like a cat, I let my summons attack me, I RAN FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT, I did stand up with you, I partied with you, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SAY ALL THE STUFF I DID!

Makenshi: What could be left…

Kaze: Think of something please!

Makenshi: NO! WHY DID THAT IMAGE POP INTO MY MIND! (cries)

Kaze: What?

Makenshi: You know that frog price story…where the person kissed the frog and the spell was lifted!

Kaze: No…you want me to kiss you!

Makenshi: You said to think of anything! We have to try…(blushes)

Kaze: If this works, never tell anyone we did this!

Makenshi: Promise!

Kaze: Ok…(leans towards Makenshi.)

Makenshi: (gulp.) This is my first kiss….

Kaze: Me too…(leans closer.)

Makenshi: Do I have to put the tongue in?

Kaze: FUCK NO! (leans closer and starts to shake.)

Makenshi: Do I just pinch my lips or leave them limp?

Kaze: JUST DO IT!(lunges forward and kisses Makenshi.)

(Kaze and Makenshi are in lip lock. The white void starts to disappear.)

Kaze:(thinks.) YES IT'S WORKING! JUST A LITTLE LONGER! Oh wait…shit!

(Kaze and Makenshi in lip lock as white void fades to Lisa's room.)

Makenshi: (breaks from kiss.) WOW!

(Lisa is standing there in only a towel.)

Kaze: Why here!

Lisa: Kaze…Makenshi?

Kaze: LISA! WE HAD TO KISS TO GET OUT OF THE WHITE VOID!

Makenshi: We've been stuck in it for days! You gotta believe us!

Lisa: I'm just happy to see you!(hugs them both in towel. Makenshi is pressed against Lisa's chest.)

Makenshi: (thinks.) Whoa…nice…(blushes.)

Lisa: Can I get you tea? Well first I need to change. (goes into bathroom.)

Makenshi: HA! I got to feel her breasts before you!

Kaze: Dammit….

(LATERZ)

Lisa: Wow, what a story!

Makenshi: Yeah, it was something.

Lisa: You guys can stay the night if you want.

Makenshi: MY PLEASURE!

Kaze: We have nowhere else to stay.

Lisa: Problem though. Somebody is going to have to sleep in the same bed. And you guys in the same bed would be WWIII. So…that means…

Makenshi: Someone has to sleep with you…(gulps.)

Lisa: We can do rock paper scissors to decide.

(Kaze and Makenshi put there hands out.)

Lisa: Ok, 1, 2, 3, go!

(Kaze gets scissors and Makenshi gets rock.)

Makenshi: WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Makenshi: I mean, sorry Kaze, maybe next time.

Lisa: It's 12:00 midnight now and I was getting ready for bed when you arrived. You should get some rest after your ordeal!

Makenshi: I'm beat.

Kaze: 2nd to that.

(Lisa walks Kaze down the hall.)

Lisa: This is your room.

Lisa: Come on Makenshi, let's go to bed.

Makenshi: (blushes) YES MA'M!

(Makenshi gets in bed. Lisa comes out of bathroom in skimpy tank top and tiny shorts.)

Makenshi: (LISA IN EVEN MORE SKIMPIER CLOTHES THAN USUAL!)

Lisa: What?

Makenshi: Oh, nothing.

(Lisa slides in. Her leg slightly taps Makenshi's hipbone.)

Makenshi: (screaming in his head.) OMG!

Lisa: Oh, sorry…

Makenshi: Oh, that's ok! Heh, heh!

Lisa: I'm turning off the lights…

Makenshi: You go and do that. (cheesy/stunned smile.)

(Makenshi squirms and tries to get to sleep but can't.)

(couple hour later. Makenshi is still awake and Lisa is sound asleep,)

Makenshi: (thinks.) I JUST HOPE SHE DOESN'T MOVE AROUND TOO MUCH IN HER SLEEP….

(Lisa rolls over toward Makenshi and her head is right near his shoulder.)

Lisa: (sleep talks.) No, I said the candy was in the door….(mumbles and throws arm over Makenshi.)

Makenshi: (thinks.) Ok, just don't panic, she doesn't mean it, just don't move, whatever happens.)

Lisa: (Sleep talks) Hah! (Grabs Makenshi's face.) You are one fine man, yah know! Just looking at yah makes me want to mount yah like a pony! OH!…(giggles.)

Makenshi: (blushing while thinking.) OMG! Just stay calm, don't give into her sexy pick-up lines…

Lisa: (Sleep talks.) Oh…my sexy little honey…will you play with me…all night…on the beach…under the full moon. (grabs Makenshi's face and licks it.)

Makenshi: (eyes roll backwards.) Stop it…must control myself.(hands shake.)

Lisa: (Wraps leg around Makenshi's waist and continues to sleep talk.) Come on, I wanna have some fun with you Kaze! (Kisses Makenshi's neck.) Oh…I can her you pant…hee hee…

Makenshi: I must wake Lisa up! LISA STOP IT!

(Lisa wakes up.)

Lisa: Wah…why am I on top of you?

Makenshi: YOU WERE ACTING OUT ONE OF YOUR SEX FANTASIES ON ME!

Lisa: What! I really went that far in my dream?

Makenshi: Yes! I was hard not to touch you! But I controlled myself!

Lisa: Thank you…you are a true gentleman. I like that. (caresses Makenshi's shoulder.)

Makenshi: What are you doing?

Lisa: Oh, sorry, I must be a little heated from that dream.

Makenshi: I can say that!

Lisa: So you know I like Kaze, but…

Makenshi: Yes?

Lisa: I like you too.

Makenshi: What?

Lisa: Yes, I like you both.

Lisa: Kaze has the sexiness and you are a gentleman, what to do?

Makenshi: I don't know. But I want to go back to sleep.

Lisa: Right…may I cuddle with you?

Makenshi: (blushes.) I guess…

Lisa: Thank you. (grabs Makenshi's arm and puts head on it.)

(Makenshi and Lisa fall asleep together till the morning.)

TO BE CONTINUED IN MY NEW STORY: YIN AND YANG!


End file.
